metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Crateria/Items
These are the items that appeared in Crateria throughout its various appearances. ''Metroid: Zero Mission Major Items Unknown Item 1/Plasma Beam From the elevator leading back down to Norfair, Samus must continue right and make her way through the flooded cavern. After entering the Chozo Ruins areas on Crateria, Samus will find several narrow tunnels through which she will reach a small room and find the initially unusable item. Power Grip Back in the Chozo Ruins area, the door on the upper left leads to a massive shaft with a floor consisting of Pit Blocks. Samus will fall through and find a weak section of wall, through which she will find the Power Grip. A tall Chozo structure will rise to allow Samus to escape. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 This Tank can be obtained with or without the Gravity Suit. In the flooded cavern, the Missile Tank is in the bottom-left corner underwater. Samus will need to shoot through to get it. Missile Tank 2 In the same room as the first Unknown Item, after Samus has obtained the upgrade she must destroy the Plasma Beam block closest to the door, which will expose the Tank. She can then shoot part of the wall to escape the water. Missile Tank 3 Back in the Chozo Ruins, Samus will find a Yellow Blast Shield that she must destroy. This will lead to a long corridor connecting to Chozodia. She must build up a Shinespark in this hallway, and then jump to the ledge below the outside door. From here, she must Ballspark to reach the Tank. Super Missile Tank Samus must again build up a Shinespark in the corridor, and return to the open area outside. Once she emerges, she must save her Shinespark and Space Jump to the ledge above. To keep Shinespark energy, she will have to charge at the slope on the ledge. Samus will continue running and destroy the wall blocking the Tank. Power Bomb Tank Using the Morph Ball launcher at the starting point in Brinstar, Samus will blast up to Crateria. Reaching the Landing Site, Samus will need to build up a Shinespark running to the right from the door she entered. Jumping to a small edifice on the right, Samus must Ballspark diagonally to the left upwards, where she will smash through the Boost Blocks high up in the Crateria mountain. She will then need to destroy the Power Bomb Block to reach the Tank. Super Metroid Major Items Bomb The Bombs are found near the rocky cave. A Morph Ball tunnel is to the left of the door leading to the room with the Samus Aran's Gunship. It leads into the rocky cave's left vertical shaft, with a door leading to a hallway. At the end of the hallway is a Red Hatch. In there is the Torizo feigning to be a Chozo Statue, carrying the bombs. Once the Bombs are collected, Samus must fight the Torizo to escape. Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 There is no obstacle standing in the way of achieving this Tank; Samus will run into it on her way to Brinstar's elevator. Energy Tank 2 On the left of Samus' Gunship is a bombable wall. Samus can either Bomb Jump to it, Shinespark diagonally left to it, or use the Screw Attack to get to it. Behind the wall is "The Gauntlet", with many pillars of Bomb Blocks, and Lava Tides. In the second room, there is a Chozo Statue holding the Energy Tank. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 Once Samus has the Bombs, she can access this Tank. In the rocky cave's right shaft, there are two doors on the left and the right. On the left is a tunnel with Bomb Blocks blocking the Tank. Missile Tank 2 While traveling to the Wrecked Ship, Samus will come across this Tank in the Interior Lake. The Grappling Beam can be used to get it, but a well timed jump or Shinespark can be used to get it without the Grapple Beam. Missile Tank 3 In the ruined Zebesian Command Center, bombing part of Mother Brain's former resting place will bring Samus below, to the Tank. A Power Bomb Tank is also located here in ''Metroid: Zero Mission. Missile Tank 4 At the top of the flooded cavern's upper half, this can only be attained after Phantoon's defeat. Samus must jump on the floating Trippers until she reaches the highest one, and then shoot part of the rock wall to reveal the Tank. Missile Tank 5 Also at the top of the flooded cavern, this Tank rests in a complex network of Morph Ball tunnels blocked by a Super Missile Block. Achieving it can lead Samus to accidentally fall down into the area below, forcing her to start over again. Missile Tank 6 Submerged in the water at the flooded cavern, this Tank is in the very bottom left corner, behind a wall. Missile Tanks 7 and 8 On the same path as Energy Tank 2. At the end of "The Gauntlet", Samus will reach what appears to be a dead-end room with purple decor. She must destroy the blocks in front of her, and then use the X-Ray Scope to reveal a trap. Four Pit Blocks in a row lead downward and force Samus to restart if she fails to achieve both Tanks. To get both, she must jump to the center of the middle blocks, and once she spots the Tanks below, shoot out both walls on the left and right to reach both Tanks. Super Missile Tank In the ruined Tourian escape shaft, the first small platform from the floor on the right wall is connected to a hidden tunnel. Destroying a Yellow Hatch, Samus will come to a chamber where four Boyons impede her way. They must all be frozen and turned into an even "floor". Building up a Shinespark, Samus must blast her way up a shaft down the corridor, to reach the Tank. Power Bomb Tank At the Landing Site, Samus must build a Shinespark, but this time blast diagonally right up, reaching a high ledge. Behind a Yellow Hatch is an Lava Tides-filled corridor containing the Tank. The area can also be reached via an Infinite Bomb Jump. Category:Crateria Category:Lists of items by area